Unlikely Lovers
by Allilli
Summary: When a soon to be queen of the Earthen Mountain Hive (E-M-H), is beat and banished for a so on so "False" account of a human tribe, she's left to die in her own acidic blood, but love can be found in the most amazing and odd places. (LEMON WARNING LATER IN STORY!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Unlikely** **Lovers**_ **..**

 _ **{Ello everyone, so far Xeno Love? Is going great! You guys seem to love it! So I'm making a new story of a xenomorph romance thing, I donno anymore… anyway, Enjoy! ^_^ }**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

I was stalking in the forest… The hive has been going through rough times, the enternal winter of the mountains, and the sheer sudden drop of humans and livestock have made hunting hard. I'm Xensa (Zeen - Sah), and I'm the future to be queen of The Earthen Mountain Hive, a hive of great warriors and many kin, yet that just makes the food situation worse. I saw a heard of deer not long ago, but they were all skinny and weak, not good enough. But finally, I found it, a great moose the size of ten men, this will be enough to feed the queen, newborns, and the higher ranks of xenomorphs... I leap on to the moose's back and rip out it's spine with one swift motion, the moose falls and I begin to drag it back to the queen. On my way to the hive, I saw something most interesting, a native tribe of humans! I shall report this to the queen when I return!

 **}12 MINUTES LATER{**

Alas I have returned to the hive with the moose corpse, all the high ranked Xenomorph's chow down on the moose's chest and stomach, The great queen uses her inner mouth to scoop out chunks of the brain and eyes, while me and the other warriors and drones are left with the remaining terrible chunks that none of the others want, being royal doesn't give you special treatment here. I report the humans to the hive and the warriors rustle in excitement, tackling each other, biting, that stuff, while the drones are cheering because for once in so so long the whole hive gets to eat! I tell the queen the human encampments location and she demands I made a raid party and attack the humans immediately, I gather the best 13 soldiers I know, and my best friend, coli, he's a drone but he attacks faster than any xenomorph I've ever seen, and as that we set off to the encampment. After 12 long minutes of slinking through the trees and the forest, we arrive, wait... There's nothing here... "Where's the humans?" Coli says, "But...but... There were just here!" I stutter, knowing I may die in the next few minutes, "LIER" coli screeches, and with that my own friends, my own family attacks me, ripping my tail to shreds, breaking two of my legs, clawing at my shell like skin, during this, hundreds of xenomorphs and the biggest crusher I've ever seen comes sprinting out of the woods, adding to the pile on top of me, when the crusher arrives, all the xenomorph's back off of me, " BY ORDER OF THE GREAT QUEEN" The crusher booms in a deep loud voice, "YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THE EARTHEN MOUNTAIN HIVE! FOR LIEING TO THE GREAT QUEEN AND TAKING THE HIVE ON A FALSE CHASE, IF YOU ARE EVER SEEN OF THIS HIVE OR ANY ALLIED HIVES TERRITORY, YOU SHALL BE KILLED ON SIGHT!" And with that, the massive crusher kicks me into a tree, the force of the blow knocks the tree down, and sends me spiraling down a cliff. As I hit the ground, I see the xenomorph's peaking over the ledge, and Coli's face filled with laughter about the recent events, the xenomorph's heads retreat one by one, leaving me to die in my own acidic blood...

 _ **(So so sad. X¶ )**_


	2. Chapter 2

* **note: "this is normal speech"**

 **'This is telepathic speech'**

I woke to something odd, I felt odd, everything was odd, i was in a white room, nothing but a dark steel table I was on and a thick black wall to the right, it looked like glass, but I couldn't see through it.

"Ah, Hello there! Rise and Shine!" exclaimed a voice on the other side of the black wall, I was terrified, all I could remember was that im... im... I don't know who I am actually, wait, no, im Xensa.

"hello?, anyone home? check on it." The voice said, as a response, a cowering man walks in a door i never saw, i could smell the fear on him, i leaped onto him and slashed his throat, and shot my inner-mouth thought his skull, into his brain and pulled it back into my mouth,

"HOLY FUCK" screamed the voice on the intercom, I slashed at the doors lock, nothing happened, i slashed the glass, nothing happened, I layed down on the floor and then the lights went out,

"send in someone to check out the lights," the voice said, a cowering scientist crept into the room, I crouched down, there is no room for then weak in this world, I grabbed him and ripped off his head, it threw the head the glass and ate a chunk out of his rib.

"there goes James," the voice sighed,

"just kill the xenomorph, its not a special one, just another killer," the voice ordered, he was disappointed, that was obvious. Four men in red militia suits with pistols came in the room, the guns made me nervous, I curled up in the opposite corner of them, I didn't want to die yet, but then I caught the smell of one, I leaped onto him and smelled him more, I liked the smell, it was nice, he reached for his pistol, but I didn't care, all I did was purr and rub my head against his head, another person aimed they're gun at me, if they shot me the bullet would hit this man to, I slashed the mans hand off and snarled at all them men except the one who smelled nice, one was to fast, he pulled his gun out and almost shot me, but missed,

"WAIT STOP SHOOTING! LOOK AT IT!" screamed the voice frantically over the intercom, the soldiers looked at me with caution, knowing I could kill them in an instant, but I didn't care I just nestled up next to the man who smelled nice, rubbing his chest with my head,

"She was defending him from the bullet by slashing your hand off!, sorry bout that too, get a medic in here!" boomed the voice over the intercom, he seemed excited for some reason,

'you smell nice' I purred using telepathy towards the man who smells nice,

"AH! IT JUST SAID SOMETHING TO ME" screamed the man I cuddled, he smelled so good, I just wanted to sit here forever,

"Shes using a mental link Lucas, just be calm and she'll be calm got it?" the intercom said, Lucas, that was a nice name, he was my Lucas, and no one would ever take him away! The soldiers went to leave and Lucas tried to leave,

'NO! Stay with me pleaseeee...' I screeched, I was lonely, and I wanted him here, but all he did was shudder,

"No, leave me be," Lucas said sternly, that hurt me, I curled up on the floor,

"What did it say Lucas?" asked the intercom voice, Lucas seemed scared of the voice, he was probably lower than the man on the intercom,

"all it did was ask me to stay with it tonight Kent," stuttered Lucas, ah, Kent was the man on the intercom, he was probably a commanding scientist or officer,

"Then stay with it, can't you see the poor things sad?" Kent pointed out, Lucas groaned,

"But theres no bed or anything, ill have to sleep on the floor!" Lucas exclaimed, he had a point,

"Fine, then she can sleep in your room with you!" Kent joked,

"Fine, its better than sleeping in here!" Lucas stated, Kent was joking, but i guess sleeping in a bedroom is better than a lab room,

"oh uh, i was kidding but... i guess if you want to, but we'll have install extra security now, and have two guards at the door, ok?" Kent stuttered, dumbstruck,

"yea yea whatever" Lucas said as he walked out leaving me here alone. About five minutes later seven guards came and escorted me to Lucas's room, i walked inside to hear the shower running from a dark brown door, i paced around the room until Lucas walked in wearing gray sweatpants and no shirt, i jumped around in excitement that he was back, it felt like forever,

"Whoa, calm down" Lucas whispered, there were probably other people around sleeping, i slithered up next to Lucas when he sat down on his bed and cuddled up against him, he seemed at tense around me, i don't understand why,

'Why do you smell so nice?' i asked Lucas, all he did is look at me in shock, perhaps he forgot i could communicate with him,

'are you ok Lucas?' i purred, at this he jumped up frightened,

"How do you know my name?" Lucas stuttered, i pulled him back to the bed closer to me with my long tail,

'i can hear you-know,' i said as i cuddled Lucas,

"well then if you know my name, i believe i should know your name!" Lucas stated, he was right, but i don't think Xensa would be right for him to call me,

'Layla, my name from my colony was Xensa, but i was banished, so call me Layla!' i exclaimed,

"ok Layla, G'night," Lucas stuttered sleepily,


End file.
